ZELDRIS'S TRAGIC EMO LIFE
by XxtheREALzeldrisxX
Summary: Zeldris is emo and sad so he sings. A very sad fanfic.


Zeldris slammed the black door to his black room and flopped onto his black bedspread with black bedframe. Another shitty day at school, he thought, ignoring the cool emo way his black eyeliner smudged down his face. Fucking Merascylla and Gloxinia. Especially Merascylla. Pastel goths aren't even REAL fucking goths, he just let her in the clique because he was a good fucking person and also because she was in Estarossa's classes and he made him let her in. Today she made fun of him AGAIN because he looks 12. If he wasn't so scared of her he'd really beat her up. And then Gloxinia, who was only in the fuckin clique because Estarossa respected him, started making jokes too. Fuck Gloxinia and fuck Merascylla. Pulling out his macbook that he spraypainted black and also the twenty one pilots and mcr logo on to, he started to blast 'Monster' by Meg and Dia and write in his diary (which was black of course)

He then, hearing the tune, found himself having to sing along. "HIS LITTLE WHISPERS,

"LOVE ME, LOVE ME

THAT'S ALL I ASK FOR

LOVE ME, LOVE ME."

HE BATTERED HIS TINY FISTS TO FEEL SOMETHING

WONDERED WHAT IT'S LIKE TO TOUCH AND FEEL SOMETHING

MONSTER,

HOW SHOULD I FEEL?

CREATURES LIE HERE

LOOKING THROUGH THE WINDOW

THAT NIGHT HE CAGED HER

BRUISED AND BROKE HER

HE STRUGGLED CLOSER

THEN HE STOLE HER

VIOLET WRISTS AND THEN HER ANKLES

SILENT PAIN

THEN HE SLOWLY SAW THEIR NIGHTMARES WERE HIS DREAMS

MONSTER,

HOW SHOULD I FEEL?

CREATURES LIE HERE

LOOKING THROUGH THE WINDOWS

TIME WILL

HEAR THEIR VOICES

I'M A GLASS CHILD,

I AM HANNAH'S REGRETS

MONSTER,

HOW SHOULD I FEEL?

TURN THE SHEETS DOWN

MURDER EARS WITH PILLOW LACE

THERE'S BATH TUBS

FULL OF GLOW FLIES

BATHE IN KEROSENE

THEIR WORDS TATTOOED IN HIS VEINS, YEAH!" he sang. It was a very good song. Also somewhere along the way he started dancing around and bouncing on the bed and headbanging and stuff. Then Estarossa, whose room was next to his, banged on their shared wall. "Holy fucking shit Zeldris! Shut the fuck up! Thats not even a good song!"

Zeldris gasped. He was very fuckin offended. He respected his brother a lot and wanted him to love him but this, calling a song he liked bad? THIS WAS WAR.

Zeldris took his galaxy black iphone which had a Black Veil Brides case on it and stormed out his room and opened the door into Estarossa's room. Inside, like usual, Estarossa was making out with his Hannah Montana bedspread that had a picture of that shitty prep Escanor's face stuck over Hannah's beautiful smile. Not that he liked Hannah Montana or anything. Estarossa sat up, taking a break from his very heterosexual activities and glaring at his brother.

"What the fuck is it, Zeldon? I'm busy!"

"It's fucking Zeldris!" Zeldris yelled as a war cry and pressed play on his iPhone. And then 'Famous Last Words' by MCR started playing. Then he decided to sing along too because it was also a really good song.

"NOW I KNOW

THAT I CAN'T MAKE YOU STAY

BUT WHERE'S YOUR HEART?

BUT WHERE'S YOUR HEART?

BUT WHERE'S YOUR...

AND I KNOW

THERE'S NOTHING I CAN SAY

TO CHANGE THAT PART

TO CHANGE THAT PART

TO CHANGE...

SO MANY

BRIGHT LIGHTS, THEY CAST A SHADOW

BUT CAN I SPEAK?

WELL IS IT HARD UNDERSTANDING

I'M INCOMPLETE

A LIFE THAT'S SO DEMANDING

I GET SO WEAK

A LOVE THAT'S SO DEMANDING

I CAN'T SPEAK

I AM NOT AFRAID TO KEEP ON LIVING

I AM NOT AFRAID TO WALK THIS WORLD ALONE

HONEY IF YOU STAY, I'LL BE FORGIVEN

NOTHING YOU CAN SAY CAN STOP ME GOING HOME

CAN YOU SEE

MY EYES ARE SHINING BRIGHT

'CAUSE I'M OUT HERE

ON THE OTHER SIDE

OF A JET BLACK HOTEL MIRROR

AND I'M SO WEAK

IS IT HARD UNDERSTANDING

I'M INCOMPLETE

A LOVE THAT'S SO DEMANDING

I GET WEAK

I AM NOT AFRAID TO KEEP ON LIVING

I AM NOT AFRAID TO WALK THIS WORLD ALONE

HONEY IF YOU STAY, I'LL BE FORGIVEN

NOTHING YOU CAN SAY CAN STOP ME GOING HOME

I AM NOT AFRAID TO KEEP ON LIVING

I AM NOT AFRAID TO WALK THIS WORLD ALONE

HONEY IF YOU STAY, I'LL BE FORGIVEN

NOTHING YOU CAN SAY CAN STOP ME GOING HOME

THESE BRIGHT LIGHTS HAVE ALWAYS BLINDED ME

THESE BRIGHT LIGHTS HAVE ALWAYS BLINDED ME

I SAY

I SEE YOU LYING NEXT TO ME

WITH WORDS I THOUGHT I'D NEVER SPEAK

AWAKE AND UNAFRAID

ASLEEP OR DEAD

(HOW CAN I SEE, I SEE YOU LYING) 'CAUSE I SEE YOU LYING NEXT TO ME

(HOW CAN I SEE, I SEE YOU LYING) WITH WORDS I THOUGHT I'D NEVER SPEAK

(HOW CAN I SEE, I SEE YOU LYING) AWAKE AND UNAFRAID

(HOW CAN I SEE, I SEE YOU LYING) ASLEEP OR DEAD

'CAUSE I SEE YOU LYING NEXT TO ME

WITH WORDS I THOUGHT I'D NEVER SPEAK

AWAKE AND UNAFRAID

ASLEEP OR DEAD

'CAUSE I SEE YOU LYING NEXT TO ME

WITH WORDS I THOUGHT I'D NEVER SPEAK

AWAKE AND UNAFRAID

ASLEEP OR DEAD

I AM NOT AFRAID TO KEEP ON LIVING

I AM NOT AFRAID TO WALK THIS WORLD ALONE

(OR DEAD)

HONEY IF YOU STAY, I'LL BE FORGIVEN

NOTHING YOU CAN SAY CAN STOP ME GOING HOME

(OR DEAD)

I AM NOT AFRAID TO KEEP ON LIVING

I AM NOT AFRAID TO WALK THIS WORLD ALONE

(OR DEAD)

HONEY IF YOU STAY, I'LL BE FORGIVEN

NOTHING YOU CAN SAY CAN STOP ME GOING HOME

(OR DEAD)

I AM NOT AFRAID TO KEEP ON LIVING

I AM NOT AFRAID TO WALK THIS WORLD ALONE

(OR DEAD)

HONEY IF YOU STAY, I'LL BE FORGIVEN

NOTHING YOU CAN SAY CAN STOP ME GOING HOME" Zeldris finished singing. Estarossa just stared at him, probably too shocked by his epic singing skills to say anything. Then that fucking BETRAYER PREP TRAITOR FUCK Melodias popped his head in the room.

"Oh my god Meliodas!" Estarossa screamed. Zeldris was jealous. He wished Estarossa loved him like that. Actually he wished that Estarossa loved him at all but he was always told to dream big so he did. "Meliodas I love you! Why are you here! Because I love you"

"I heard MCR." THE TRAITOROUS FUCK MELIODAS said. "Zeldris was that you?"

"FUCK OFF! MCR IS MY BAND! FUCKING FAKE GOTH PREP!" Zeldris screamed at him. This made Estarossa very angry.

"DONT TALK TO OUR EPIC BIG BROTHER THAT WAY YOU GREMLIN!" Estarossa yelled and he picked Zeldris up by the collar and he walked into the kitchen and dropped Zledris in the trash. "REPENT IN THE SHAME BOX."

"Holy fucking shit man calm down." TAHT FUCKING TRAITOROUS BETRAYER PIECE OF SHIT MELIODAS said. He walked over to the bin. "Zeldris are you ok do you need a shower". But that BETRAYING PIECE OF FUCK MELIODAS wasnt the sibling that he wanted love from so he shook his head and watched THAT DICK PREP MELIODAS walk away.

Zeldris was very sad so he decided to sing to get his feelings out so his friends wouldn't bully him tomorrow. He decided to sing Kitchen Sink by twenty one pilots. Their band name was kept in all lowercase because it was cool and emo.

"NOBODY THINKS WHAT I THINK,

NOBODY DREAMS WHEN THEY BLINK

THINK THINGS ON THE BRINK OF BLASPHEMY

I'M MY OWN SHRINK

THINK THINGS ARE AFTER ME, MY CATASTROPHE

AT MY KITCHEN SINK,

YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS

BECAUSE A KITCHEN SINK TO YOU

IS NOT A KITCHEN SINK TO ME, OK FRIEND?

ARE YOU SEARCHING FOR PURPOSE?

THEN WRITE SOMETHING, YEAH IT MIGHT BE WORTHLESS

THEN PAINT SOMETHING THEN, IT MIGHT BE WORDLESS

POINTLESS CURSES, NONSENSE VERSES

YOU'LL SEE PURPOSE START TO SURFACE

NO ONE ELSE IS DEALING WITH YOUR DEMONS

MEANING MAYBE DEFEATING THEM

COULD BE THE BEGINNING OF YOUR MEANING, FRIEND.

GO AWAY [4X]

LEAVE ME ALONE [7X]

NOBODY THINKS WHAT YOU THINK, NO ONE

EMPATHY MIGHT BE ON THE BRINK OF EXTINCTION

THEY WILL PLAY A GAME AND SAY

THEY KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GOING THROUGH

AND I TRIED TO COME UP WITH AN ARTISTIC WAY TO SAY

THEY DON'T KNOW YOU, AND NEITHER DO I

SO HERE'S A PRIME EXAMPLE OF A STAND UP GUY

WHO HATES WHAT HE BELIEVES AND LOVES IT AT THE SAME TIME

HERE'S MY BROTHER AND HIS HEAD'S SCREWED UP

BUT THAT'S ALRIGHT.

TIME GAINS MOMENTUM THE MOMENT WHEN I'M LIVING IN 'EM

I'M WINNING A MOMENTARY SINNING A MOMENT PASSING AFTER

A RE-BEGINNING MOMENTS MENDING MEMORIES

PRETENDING ENEMIES ARE FRENEMIES, SENDING ME STRAIGHT TO BENDING ME

MY BAD BEHAVIOUR BUT I BET I COULD HAVE BEEN A BETTER MAN

COPY AND PASTE CAUGHT ME, AND COPY, BETTER RHYMES BOTHER ME

THE BETTER THE RHYTHM THE BADDER I AM BUT I BET I'LL BATTLE WITH 'EM BATTLE

BETTER I AM, GAMBLING MAN, BETTER BET I AM A GAMBLING MAN, I AM?

GO AWAY [4X]

LEAVE ME ALONE [4X]

LEAVE ME ALONE

DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE.

OH [5X]" Zeldris sang / rapped quietly to himself. Then he started feeling very dirty and he could feel the remains of last night's curry (?) seeping into his black skinny jeans and black converse and black hoodie so he crawled out of the shame box and walked into the bathroom, which was stained black from when he last dyed his hair and nobody cleaned it up for a week. He pulled off his clothes and was naked and was shredded and had an 8 pack and definitely wasn't a wiry little fuck. He pulled his fringe back and wiped off his eyeliner and pulled out his black contacts to reveal his emerald orbs. He also looked in his hair at his roots and noticed that there was a millimetre of his blonde roots showing. So he poured an entire bottle of black hair dye in his hair after checking that it was black because once that FUCKHEAD MELIODAS replaced it with pink and everyone thought he'd turned scene like that shitty fuck Gloxinia or that betraying prep Growther. Now that his hair was suitably black he stood in the shower and decided to sing a bit again to pass the time. He decided to sing Tourniquet by Evanescence because it was the first thing on his iPod and the song and Amy Lee reminded him of his dead girlfriend Gelda, who died when PREP LOVER SHIT MAN MELIODAS ran her over in his car.

"i'm so tired of being here

suppressed by all my childish fears

and if you have to leave

i wish that you would just leave

'cause your presence still lingers here

and it won't leave me alone

these wounds won't seem to heal

this pain is just too real

there's just too much that time cannot erase

when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears

when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears

and i held your hand through all of these years

but you still have all of me

you used to captivate me by your resonating light

now i'm bound by the life you left behind

your face, it haunts my once pleasant dreams

your voice, it chased away all the sanity in me

these wounds won't seem to heal

this pain is just too real

there's just too much that time cannot erase

when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears

when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears

and i held your hand through all of these years

but you still have all of me

i've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

but though you're still with me

i've been alone all along

when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears

when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears

and i held your hand through all of these years

but you still have all of me

ah, me... ah, me... ah..." He sang very quietly. He missed Gelda, she was the only one that understood him and didn't treat him like dirt. He then started crying. Life wasn't fair. He fucking hates his life! Thats why hes emo. He then wrapped himself in his black towel and walked into his room and put on some black leggings and an MCR hoodie. He also grabbed some McDonalds that was on his desk for some reason and his kawai cat plushy, because that kind of cute prep fuck Arthur who liked that FUCKING TRAITOR MURDERER MELIODAS had a cat and he wanted a cat but Estarossa hates cats and he also hates Zeldris so they cant have one. And that prep fuck Arthur was scared of him for some reason and wouldnt let him pet his cute cat so he had to have a plushie one instead. Anyway he went on Myspace and looked through his alerts and he got three comments on his new photo and he was really happy. Then he decided to blast some more music and Good Charlotte started playing so he sang along to that. He was doing a lot of singing today. He hoped his brothers would revel in his gift and overflowing talent. He should start a band, he thinks.

"

ALWAYS SEE IT ON TV

OR READ IT IN THE MAGAZINES

CELEBRITIES WANT SYMPATHY

ALL THEY DO IS PISS AND MOAN

INSIDE THE ROLLING STONE

TALKIN' ABOUT HOW HARD LIFE CAN BE

I'D LIKE TO SEE THEM SPEND A WEEK

LIVIN' LIFE OUT ON THE STREET

I DON'T THINK THEY WOULD SURVIVE

IF THEY COULD SPEND A DAY OR TWO

WALKIN' IN SOMEONE ELSE'S SHOES

I THINK THEY'D STUMBLE AND THEY'D FALL

THEY WOULD FALL (FALL)

LIFESTYLES OF THE RICH AND THE FAMOUS

THEY'RE ALWAYS COMPLAININ'

ALWAYS COMPLAININ'

IF MONEY IS SUCH A PROBLEM

WELL, THEY GOT MANSIONS

THINK WE SHOULD ROB THEM

WELL, DID YOU KNOW WHEN YOU WERE FAMOUS YOU COULD KILL YOUR WIFE

AND THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS 25 TO LIFE

AS LONG AS YOU'VE GOT THE CASH TO PAY FOR COCHRAN

AND DID YOU KNOW IF YOU WERE CAUGHT AND YOU WERE SMOKIN' CRACK

MCDONALD'S WOULDN'T EVEN WANNA TAKE YOU BACK

YOU COULD ALWAYS JUST RUN FOR MAYOR OF D.C.

I'D LIKE TO SEE THEM SPEND A WEEK

LIVIN' LIFE OUT ON THE STREET

I DON'T THINK THEY WOULD SURVIVE

IF THEY COULD SPEND A DAY OR TWO

WALKING IN SOMEONE ELSE'S SHOES

I THINK THEY'D STUMBLE AND THEY'D FALL

THEY WOULD FALL

LIFESTYLES OF THE RICH AND THE FAMOUS

THEY'RE ALWAYS COMPLAININ'

ALWAYS COMPLAININ'

IF MONEY IS SUCH A PROBLEM

WELL, THEY GOT MANSIONS

THINK WE SHOULD ROB THEM (ROB THEM)

THEY WOULD FALL

LIFESTYLES OF THE RICH AND THE FAMOUS

THEY'RE ALWAYS COMPLAININ'

ALWAYS COMPLAININ'

IF MONEY IS SUCH A PROBLEM

YOU GOT SO MANY PROBLEMS

THINK I COULD SOLVE THEM

LIFESTYLES OF THE RICH AND FAMOUS

WE'LL TAKE YOUR CLOTHES, CASH, CARS AND HOMES, JUST STOP COMPLAININ'

LIFESTYLES OF THE RICH AND FAMOUS

LIFESTYLES OF THE RICH AND FAMOUS

LIFESTYLES OF THE RICH AND FAMOUS" he belted out. He was singing into an eyeliner pen and jumping on the bed again. Then he hit his head on the ceiling and started crying a little. Then he looked at the time. It was 11pm! He spent 7 hours on myspace! SHIT! He did his homework and then started feeling really bad for being mean to Estarossa earlier. So then he got up out of bed and got his iphone and burst into Estarossa's room again. Estarossa was sleeping with his Meliodas and Escanor body pillows and he was also naked but his crotch was covered in tissues so it was ok. Then he turned on the lights trying to wake Estarossa up more and then he started singing. He decided to sing 'Stomach tied in knots' by Sleeping with Sirens to convey his love for his older brother and hopefully make him love him.

"OH, MY STOMACH'S TIED IN KNOTS

I'M AFRAID OF WHAT I'LL FIND IF YOU WANT TO TALK TONIGHT

OOOO OOOO

SEE THE PROBLEM ISN'T YOU, IT'S ME I KNOW

I CAN TELL, I'VE SEEN IT TIME AFTER TIME

AND I'LL PUSH YOU AWAY

I GET SO AFRAID, OH NO

AND I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU NOW

OH-OH

I CAN'T EVEN LIVE WITH MYSELF

OH-OH-OH

AND I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU NOW

OH-OH

AND I DON'T WANT NOBODY ELSE

OH-OH-OH

I ONLY HAVE MYSELF TO BLAME

BUT DO YOU THINK WE CAN START AGAIN

'CAUSE I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU

OH, MY STOMACH'S TIED IN KNOTS

I'M AFRAID OF WHAT I'LL FIND IF I CAN SEE YOU WITH HIM TONIGHT

OOOO OOOO

SEE THE PROBLEM ISN'T YOU, IT'S ME I KNOW

I DO THIS EVERY SINGLE TIME

I'LL PUSH YOU AWAY, OHH

I GET SO AFRAID, OH NO

AND I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU NOW

OH-OH

I CAN'T EVEN LIVE WITH MYSELF

OH-OH-OH

I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU NOW

OH-OH

AND I DON'T WANT NOBODY ELSE

OH-OH-OH

I ONLY HAVE MYSELF TO BLAME

BUT DO YOU THINK WE CAN START AGAIN

I ONLY HAVE MYSELF TO BLAME

BUT DO YOU THINK WE CAN START AGAIN

I ONLY HAVE MYSELF TO BLAME

BUT DO YOU THINK WE CAN START AGAIN

I ONLY HAVE MYSELF TO BLAME

LET'S START AGAIN

LET'S START AGAIN

I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU

OH-OH OH-OH OH-OH

OH-OH OH-OH OH-OH

OH-OH OH-OH OH-OH

OH-OH OH-OH OH-OH

AND I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU NOW

OH-OH

I CAN'T EVEN LIVE WITH MYSELF

OH-OH-OH

I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU NOW

OH-OH

AND I DON'T WANT NOBODY ELSE

OH-OH-OH

'CAUSE I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU NOW

OH-OH

I CAN'T EVEN LIVE WITH MYSELF

OH-OH

AND I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU NOW

OH-OH

'CAUSE I DON'T WANT NOBODY ELSE

NOBODY ELSE

NOBODY ELSE

I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU

OH-OH" he sang. Estarossa opened his eyes and glared at him.

"Holy shit Zeldros shut up its 1am!"

"I'LL ONLY SHUT UP WHEN YOU LOVE ME!" Zeldris yelled. Estarossa rolled his eyes and also threw a hair straightner at his head, which Zeldris dodged.

"I'll never love you you ugly shitfuck now if you dont go I'm telling Merascylla." Zeldris was very scared of Merascylla so he nodded and closed the door. Then he walked into his room and crawled under his covers and turned off his lights so it was pitch black, just how he liked it. Then he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Then in his dream his dead father the demon king appeared!

"ZEEELLLLDOOOORIIIIS" the demon king said. Zeldris rolled his eyes.

"Its ZELDRIS dad. Anyway what" he said. The demon king rolled his eyes copying his least favourite son.

"Holy fuck I thought I was done with this motherfucking hormonal teen bullshit! anyway please convert your brother back to emo-dom. Tell him MCR are coming back." Zeldris screamed at this and made a face like the xD emoji.

"OH MY GOD MCR! DAD I LOVE MCR!"

"i dont give a motherfucking shit about you youre a shitty half-rate knockoff replacement for your brother" said the demon king. "just make your brother emo again okies? Rawr thanks."

This made Zeldris cry again. "FUck you dad!" Then he started singing 'A Trophy Father's Trophy Son' by Sleeping with Sirens because he couldn't help it, he just got so caught up singing all day.

"FATHER, FATHER, TELL ME WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?

IT'S BEEN HELL NOT HAVING YOU HERE

I'VE BEEN MISSING YOU SO BAD

AND YOU DON'T SEEM TO CARE

WHEN I GO TO SLEEP AT NIGHT, YOU'RE NOT THERE

WHEN I GO TO SLEEP AT NIGHT, DO YOU CARE?

DO YOU EVEN MISS US?

YOUR BOTTLE'S YOUR MISTRESS

I NEED TO KNOW, I NEED TO KNOW

WHY ARE YOU WALKING AWAY?

WAS IT SOMETHING I DID?

DID I MAKE A MISTAKE CAUSE

I'M TRYING TO DEAL WITH THE PAIN

I DON'T UNDERSTAND THIS, IS THIS HOW IT ENDS?

I WILL TRY TO UNDERSTAND

FATHER, FATHER, TELL ME WHERE ARE YOU NOW?

IT'S BEEN HELL NOT HAVING YOU

LAST THING I HEARD, YOU WERE FED UP, YOU'RE SKIPPING TOWN

WITH NO NOTE TELLING WHERE

WHEN I GO TO SLEEP AT NIGHT, YOU'RE NOT THERE

WHEN I GO TO SLEEP AT NIGHT, DO YOU CARE?

I NEED TO KNOW, I NEED TO KNOW

WHY ARE YOU WALKING AWAY?

WAS IT SOMETHING I DID?

DID I MAKE A MISTAKE CAUSE

I'M TRYING TO DEAL WITH THE PAIN

I DON'T UNDERSTAND THIS, IS THIS HOW IT ENDS?

WHY ARE YOU RUNNING AWAY?

I DON'T UNDERSTAND THIS, IS THIS HOW IT ENDS?

WHY ARE YOU RUNNING AWAY?

TELL ME PLEASE, TELL ME PLEASE, I NEED TO KNOW

IS THIS WHAT YOU CALL A FAMILY?

IS THIS WHAT YOU CALL A FAMILY?

IS THIS WHAT YOU CALL A FAMILY?

IS THIS WHAT YOU CALL A FAMILY?

SPENT SEVEN YEARS WISHING THAT YOU'D DROP THE LINE

BUT I CARRY THE THOUGHT ALONG WITH YOU IN MY MIND

BUT IS THIS WHAT YOU CALL A FAMILY?

IS THIS WHAT YOU CALL A FAMILY?

FAMILY!

WHY ARE YOU WALKING AWAY?

WAS IT SOMETHING I DID?

DID I MAKE A MISTAKE CAUSE

I'M TRYING TO DEAL WITH THE PAIN

I DON'T UNDERSTAND THIS, IS THIS HOW IT ENDS?

WHY ARE YOU RUNNING AWAY?

I DON'T UNDERSTAND THIS, IS THIS HOW IT ENDS?

WHY ARE YOU RUNNING AWAY?

TELL ME PLEASE, TELL ME PLEASE, I NEED TO KNOW

IS THIS WHAT YOU CALL A FAMILY?

IS THIS WHAT YOU CALL A FAMILY?

IS THIS WHAT YOU CALL A FAMILY?

IS THIS WHAT YOU CALL A FAMILY?" he sang.

"Oh my fucking god." the demon king said and then he disappeared out of Zeldris's dream. "You're my worst son I swear to shit even Estarossa wasn't this bad and he was a fucking prep until he was 8"

"FUCK YOU DAD!" Zeldris screamed again. Then he woke up and went back to sleep because it was 3am.

The END

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **THATS THE END**

 **THANKS FOR READING!**

 **PLEASE LEVE REVIEW**

 **FLAMES WILL BE DELETED! MUAHAHAHAHA xD**

 **~XxTHEREALZELDRISxX**


End file.
